Ina Cüsters-van Bergen
Ina Cüsters-van Bergen (Roermond, 1957) is een Nederlandse Magister Templi, occultiste, mystica en publiciste. Ina Cüsters-van Bergen staat aan het hoofd van de Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight, een hermetische school en magische orde in directe lijn met de Golden Dawn, via Dion Fortune, Ernest Butler en Dolores Ashcroft-Nowicki. Ina Cüsters-van Bergen gebruikt als magisch motto: 'Unifying the Two Lands'. Deze oud Egyptische spreuk werd door de oude farao's gebruikt om boven en beneden Egypte met elkaar te verbinden. Ina Cüsters-van Bergen heeft deze spreuk tot haar motto gekozen omdat deze het werk van de magister samenvat, namelijk het verbinden van de spirituele en de aardse realiteit. Vroege jaren Ina Cüsters-van Bergen wijdde zij zich al van jongs af aan haar spirituele ontwikkeling. Op zeventienjarige leeftijd startte ze met yoga en zen-boeddhisme, werkte met het materiaal van Fritz Perls, Eva Pierrakos en beoefende de bio-energetica van Alexander Lowen. De zoektocht voerde haar door een scala van oosterse en westerse tradities totdat ze in contact kwam met het werk van Dolores Ashcroft-Nowicki van de Servants of the Light Schools of Occult Sciences (SOL). Nadat ze zich eenmaal had aangemeld voor het studieprogramma ontwikkelde ze zich eerst tot begeleider, vervolgens tot Europees coördinator. Het ontstaan van de Hermetic Order of the Temple of Starlight De Hermetic Order of the Temple of Starlight wordt afgekort als OTLA (Ordo Templi Lucis Asterum) en werd door Ina Cüsters-van Bergen in november 2003 opgericht, tezamen met de toenmalige Lodge Auset Hekau. Op dat moment - met het beëindigen van haar studie - werd zij door Dolores Ashcroft-Nowicki geautoriseerd tot het stichten van een Europeese Dochterschool in de Westerse Mysterietraditie en Ceremoniële Magie: de Hermetic Order of the Temple of Starlight. Dolores Ashcroft Nowicki zegt hierover: "Ina Cüsters-van Bergen weet precies waarover ze praat. Ze is volledig getraind in de Heilige Wetenschap (Magie) en is door het hele traject heen gegaan. Ze heeft met anderen gewerkt en geleerd hoe je de valkuilen moet vermijden die te wachten liggen voor de onvoorzichtigen. De Heilige Wetenschap is een veeleisende studie, ze vraagt tijd, inspanning, geduld en toewijding." Hierdoor ontstond een school in een directe lineage met de Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, een beroemde Engelse magische orde die vele wereldberoemde magiërs en mystici heeft voortbracht. Bibliografie Momenteel werkt Ina Cüsters-van Bergen fulltime als Magister Templi. Ze schrijft voor diverse esoterische bladen. Ze geeft lessen en lezingen, verzorgt rituelen en geeft workshops in diverse landen. Hierbij maakt ze gebruik van technieken als mysteriespelen, pathworking, mantrams, het neerzetten en opslaan van gedachtevormen, energie-oefeningen, vibratie-oefeningen, healings en autohypnotische technieken. Rituelen Ze schreef diverse magische rituelen in het Duits, Engels en het Nederlands. Titels zijn o.a.: * Once Upon a Time in Heaven, ritual based on Enuma Elish. (2004, Servants of the Light) * Sekhmet als ze danst. (2004, Temple of Starlight) * Vogelmoeder. (2004, Temple of Starlight) * Onbevlekte ontvangenis. Plant het Zaad des Levens van de Levensboom. (2004, Temple of Starlight) * The Wheel of the Seven Fates, dance of the Seven Hathors. (2004, Temple of Starlight) * The Heb Sed Festival of King Unas, a series of rituals based on the Egyptian Pyramid texts. (2005, Temple of Starlight) * Preparing the Boat for the Flood, ritual based on the Gilgamesh Epos. (2005, Temple of Starlight) * Paradiso, ritual based on La Divina Comedia of Dante. (2005, Servants of the Light) * Light in Exelcis, eröffnungsritual der Pagan Federation International Deutschland. (2005, PFI) * The Festival of the Lights; the Jewels of Innanah. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * Die Reise des Narren. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * The Great Horizon. The night of reckoning the Spirits. (2006, Temple of Starlight). Pathworkings Ina schreef diverse magische meditaties en oefeningen in het Duits, Engels en het Nederlands. Titels zijn o.a. * Nut eet haar kinderen. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * Het Temmen van de Zeeslang. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * Der Wächter des Westen. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * De Witte Stad. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * The Temple of the Crystal. (2007, Temple of Starlight) * The Tower of Silence. (2007, Temple of Starlight) * The Spiral Path. (2007, Temple of Starlight) Workshops * The Twelve Hours of the Night, introduction to the Egyptian, deel 1. (2005, Servants of the Light) * The Twelve Hours of the Night, introduction to the Egyptian deel 2. (2005, Servants of the Light) * Einführung in die Westliche Mysterientradition. (2006, Temple of Starlight) * Terugkeer van de Godin. (2007, Temple of Starlight) * Moonmagic (2007, PFI) * Anubis, Guide through the Shamans' Gate (2007, Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) * The Magus of Eternity (2008, Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) * Atlantis, the Sea Mysteries(2008, Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) * The Sword in the Stone (2009, Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) * The Way of the Wise, Procession Road - (Ritual Magic I Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) * The Gateway to the Gods, Procession Road - (Ritual Magic II Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) * The Winding Waterway, Procession Road - (Ritual Magic III Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight) Boeken Ina Cüsters-van Bergen is de auteur van: * The Order of the Exalted Land, het vijfjarig opleidingstraject tot eerste graads priester-magier, uitgegeven door de Hermetic Order of the Temple of Starlight. * De weg naar de oude mysteriën. Inleiding in de Westerse Mysterietraditie. (2007, Uitgeverij Akasha) * The Temple of High Magic. Hermetic initiations in the Western Mystery Tradition. (2010, Uitgeverij Inner Traditions USA) Externe link * Hermetic Order Temple of Starlight Categorie:Hermetist Categorie:Mystiek Categorie:Nederlands publicist Categorie:Occultist